


养狗四则

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 写给 @茶麻麻大咸鱼 的配文





	养狗四则

**Author's Note:**

> *作者自己没养过宠物，也不了解，所以本文关于狗狗的内容纯属瞎编，请勿当真。  
*临时决定的小段子摸鱼，没头没尾，比较随意。  
*写给茶宝的养狗图❤😙请配合观看。

-

1⃣️

同居、养狗、买房子。所谓三大进展，他们已经走到第二步。  
虽然平时在生活小事上他们意见经常相左，但至少在宠物的抉择上他们都是狗狗派。  
在请家庭新成员进门之前，柳济鸿向方星现询问他的看法，毕竟在他们俩之间，方星现看上去是那个对猫猫狗狗更有热爱的那一个。  
“嗯。”方星现思忖片刻，坦然道，“我也不知道怎么养。”  
“你家不是有那么多宠物吗！”  
“我一般只用跟它们玩就好了。”  
“我看你那么喜欢晒宠物，原来你真的只会拿它们摆拍而已啊？”  
“别这么说，有的时候照片也不是我拍的啊。”  
柳济鸿彻彻底底地无语了。在两个人兴冲冲决定好养宠物的这一天，他们得从零开始，去向宠物店的员工请教。

2⃣️

说起他们家现在为什么有两只狗，故事还有点曲折。  
身边的朋友不是养猫就是养柴犬之类的。起初进店，柳济鸿一眼看中了那只胖柯基（在方星现并不坚定的反驳后，现在已经起名叫JJonak了），在店员的引导下，他和橙色的短毛小狗进行了一番试探性的友好接触。当事情已经进展到开始学习养狗注意事项时，柳济鸿记起了从刚才起就不知去向的方星现，想叫他过来听课。  
“方星现！方星现！…跑到哪里去了？”  
“您的朋友，好像在那边。”  
柳济鸿把手从柯基身上收回，绕过转角，发现方星现正蹲在一只大狗面前，几乎整只手都放在哈士奇的嘴里被嚼来嚼去。  
如果不是方星现一边叫唤一边笑，柳济鸿一定以为他被咬了。  
“你在干什么？”  
“济鸿哥，我们养它吧！我刚刚发现它叫得超大声。”  
“啊？这已经不是什么小狗了吧？”  
“有什么关系！”  
“你养过大型犬吗？就这么冲动决定。”  
“可是它喜欢我嘛。”  
“……”  
“我会学着怎么养的。”收拾房间都费劲星人坚定地央求起来。

3⃣️

家里的宠物狗和自己重名是一种什么体验。  
这个问题柳选手和方选手都非常有资格来回答。  
譬如，当柳济鸿煮好宵夜的面条，在厨房里大喊一声“jjonak！”，沉迷游戏的方星现或许还在天梯的队伍语音里徜徉，而腿比真人更短的柯基犬已经闻香而来，对着桌子上的油煎五花肉露出垂涎欲滴的神态。  
柳济鸿先给它夹了一片，逗它往自己小腿上扑。吃过一片，柯基的眼神又开始在柳济鸿和装肉盘子之间来回移动了。  
“这个放了盐，你不能多吃！”  
等方某某本人终于结束游戏赶来，那盘五花肉已经在一人一狗的欢声笑语中消失了一大半。至于肉到底进了谁的肚子——  
方星现觉得自己不可能比刚才在电脑前睡着而错过宵夜机会的哈士奇更愤怒。

再譬如，柳济鸿倒在床上睡觉，不想被打搅的，不知好歹的方星现闲的无聊，会一直拉长声音，歪躺在他身边一边玩pad，一边试图给睡梦中的柳济鸿加入潜意识的暗示。  
“jehong～”  
“ryujehong——”  
“ryujehong选手…”  
睡梦中的柳选手眉头都没皱一下，但方星现觉得自己的传音入梦十分成功，房间里的气氛显然有了变化，他应该在柳济鸿醒来之后问问他有没有梦到自己。  
突然，湿漉漉的热气喷到了他的脸上，方星现一转头，和哈士奇的舌头打了个亲密的照面。  
“我没叫你啊？”  
方星现眼疾手快，赶紧圈住大型犬的嘴，看它的表情，下一秒就要大声发出疑问了。  
什么时候学会自己开门的？  
最后，小方腋下夹着被强行闭嘴的狗，把它拖回了客厅的窝。

4⃣️

他们四个坐在客厅的地板上，窗帘被刻意拉了起来，把暑热关在玻璃之外。昏暗的房间里除了空调散发出冷气，电视机里传来的诡异音效也令人胆寒不已。  
碗装的半个西瓜放在他们中间无人问津，因为他们两个的手都紧紧搂在怀中的狗狗身上。  
“你这么怕就不要看啊。”  
“这是付费频道的热度第一名，绝对好看。”  
“…那你把眼睛从狗毛里抬起来再说话。”  
“……哥，你看不看电视，怎么老看着我在干嘛？”  
“臭小子，谁说我没看电视？我是看你连眼镜都遮住了。那你还看个屁啊？”  
“啊！”方星现突然大叫了一声，屏幕上出现一张惨白的脸。  
“啊————”  
“汪。”  
“汪汪汪汪汪！”  
尖叫突然变成了四重唱，只要一开嗓，就没有停下来的意思。  
一直充当挡视线盾牌的两只狗受不了主人的魔爪，挣脱开来撒腿冲到了房间的另一边。  
“ryujehong，乖，别叫了。”方星现伸手去拖哈士奇的一只脚，大狗一边狂吠，一边被不情愿地扯回了垫子上。  
“你别叫啦！”

好不容易安静下来的两个狗主人开始各自劝狗，照顾宠物的借口让他们如获大赦，从恐怖片的气氛中暂时摆脱出来。两个人都松了口气。  
可惜好景不长，柯基的爪子在挣扎中踩到遥控器，暴涨的音量条瞬间将女鬼逼近镜头的声音拉满。  
屋子中间那碗备受冷落的西瓜，终于被柳济鸿一脚踹翻了。

【完】  
-🤤😤-


End file.
